


Not How The Force Works

by gumboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is doing his best to think Sith-y thoughts but keeps getting interrupted by the force spirit of Han Solo.</p><p>Of course there's no way that Han Solo could be a force spirit. Then again, nobody told him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was supposed to be meditating. Using his fear and his anger to focus focus the dark side into a pure point of ruthless power.

"So. You go all Sith and this is what you do with your decor?"

Kylo Ren took a deep breath and tried to ignore him.

"I mean I get the all black thing. But what's with all the rocks and the helmet?"

"It's not rocks," Kylo growled. "It's ashes."

"Yeah. That's just creepy."

Kylo opened his eyes hoping he'd be gone. He wasn't. The translucent man with the bluish glow was leaning up against the wall. He shouldn't be there. Only those specially trained in the force could retain their identity and linger in the physical world, manifesting to those who were still on the physical plane.

Of course no one told Han Solo that.

"What?" he said pointing at the ashes and the helmet and ashes. "Ben, I know you did some weird stuff as a kid-"

"Don't"

Han paused and gave his son an amused look. "What?"

He knew that look. He knew what his father was going to do. "Don't call me that," Kylo replied tersely.

Han looked even more amused. "Call you what?"

Kylo glared. Han smiled.

"You mean... _Ben?_ "

"Don't call me that!"

"It's your name," Han said playing dumb. "What am I supposed to call you?"

Kylo rose to his feet in a flash. "I am Kylo Ren!" he screamed. "That is who I am now!"

Han smiled. "You'll always be Ben to me."

There was a scream of rage that could be heard out in the hallway. Followed by the sound of a lightsaber being ignited and damage being wrought.

The squad of stormtroopers all shared a glance as they paused outside Kylo Ren's door... and then marched on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han visits Luke after the events of The Force Awakens. As a force ghost.
> 
> Which Han should not be able to do at all.
> 
> Of course nobody told him that.

Luke sat in his hut, his old lightsaber sitting in his hands. Chewie, R2 and the girl were out tending a campfire and scrounging for food. He rubbed the handle with his good hand, feeling the smoothness of the grip remembering the last time he had held it.

"You know, kid, you could have used all those mumbo jumbo powers to come and help me out. Maybe not get shish-kabobbed by my own son."

Luke let out an irritated sigh. There was no way Han was supposed to be there shimmering in blue. It took years of training to be able to attain this ability after death.

Again... No one had told Han Solo that.

"I'm just saying... The time on Bespin you came running and all I got was frozen." There was a smirk on his face. Yes, Han was just there to give his friend a little friendly grief but that wasn't how Luke was taking it.

"Han, I couldn't leave. The future is always in motion," Luke said getting up from the ground and to face his friend. "Even then there was no real way I could have stopped him. I would have failed you again.

The expression on Han's face softened. He shook his head. "Luke... I never told you but I don't blame you for what happened with Ben. It's not your fault."

"He was my charge, Han. My responsibility."

"Yeah, well I remember another old man who failed before," Han said with a shrug. "If I remember correctly he did a better job the second time around."

Luke smiled a little at his old friend. "You think she can handle it?"

"Eh." The smirk had returned to Han's face as he headed out of the hut. "Maybe. Chewie likes her."

Luke chuckled in response. A strong endorsement indeed.


	3. Lightsaber Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It needs to be red.

Working on a lightsaber could always be a vexing experience. The crystal could get misaligned, the power source could get shorted out.

"Seriously? That's a lightsaber?

Kylo Ren scowled as he tried to ignore the so called "force spirit" of his father looking over his shoulder.

"You know I've known a few Jedi," Han continued to comment. "And none of their lightsabers looked like that."

"It's not supposed to be like theirs," Kylo Ren said through gritted teeth.

"What's with the little lightsabers going off to the side?"

He took a deep breath. He was not going to lose control this time. No. Not this time. "It's supposed to be that way. They're cross guards."

"Oh."

He shut his eyes. He knew what was coming next. He was not going to let his "father" get under his skin.

"Is it supposed to be so...? you know. Jagged?"

So much for self control. He leaped to his feet and turned on his father, his eyes blazing. "It's the nature of the crystal!" he shouted.

"Well okay then!" Han said rolling his eyes. 

"It is!"

"Fine! If you say so. I'm just saying-"

"It's a totally viable construction."

"Okay,' Han said holding up his hands in contrition. "No reason to get bent of shape. If you say that's a lightsaber... it's a lightsaber."

Kylo Ren took a deep breath. "Fine," he said sullenly as he sat back down again to work on his saber.

"Fine,' Han echoed rolling his eyes again.

" _Fine_ ," Kylo Ren repeated, the word getting a little more edge to it.

No more words were spoken. At least for ten seconds. 

"Does it have to be red?"

Outside in the hallway, a small squad of stormtroopers stopped in mid march and turned in a different location at the sound of Kylo Ren destroying yet another part of his quarters with his lightsaber.


End file.
